20 Different Moments IX
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. One-shot. Contains: Slash, AUs, suggestive adult themes


_**Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this **_**_fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

**_A/N: I should be writing the next chapter of Match Maker Series, but SlytherinQueen020 suggested I should write a 20 different moments with Roman and Seth and I just had to write this._**

* * *

**1. Harem**

Roman pushed the heavy doors opened and walked onto the balcony that overlooked the harem below, his servants behind him. Roman didn't have time to explore the pleasures of his newly acquired harem because he was too busy rebuilding and repositioning his people after the war. Roman had finally defeated Hunter and was now the King of Kings. Roman had spent the first six weeks of his reign assuring the people that he was benevolent king, rebuilding everything the war had destroyed, and repositioning his cabinet by disposing of Hunter's supporters and placing his supporters in those positions. After six weeks of nonstop work, Roman was ready to celebrate his victory and indulge himself. Roman looked around at the men and women in the harem. Most of them hadn't notice Roman was there, but one did and Roman locked eyes with him. "Him." Roman spoke as he looked at the man with the two toned hair. "Bring him to me."

**2. Forbidden**

"My dad is going to kill us both." Seth said as Roman climbed through the window. Sixteen year old Seth had started dating star football player, sixteen year old Roman Reigns, a few months ago and his father didn't like it. His father had actually forbidden Seth from seeing Roman again, but Seth obviously didn't listen to the man.

Roman shrugged as he closed the window and walked over to the bed. "Hunter doesn't scare me." Roman said before laying on the bed. Roman pulled Seth in his arms and kissed him. Seth smiled and pulled Roman on top of him.

"Come on, we only have thirty minutes before dad does his nightly rounds."

**3. Betrayal**

Seth's eyes widened as he watched in disbelief as Roman's body hit the ground, the loud gunshot still ringing in his ear. "No." Seth said and then turned to Hunter. "No, you…you said if I left him…If I betrayed him, you'd leave him alone. You said you wouldn't hurt him, you said you wouldn't kill him…YOU BASTARD!" Seth yelled and then began to hit Hunter. Hunter caught Seth's hand and tried to calm him down, but Seth broke away and ran over to Roman. Seth kneeled down and pulled Roman's lifeless body in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

**4. Pill**

"I don't know how this happened." Seth said as he looked at the plastic stick in his hands that read 'Pregnant'. Seth looked up at Roman. "I took my pills everyday." Seth explained. "Aren't they suppose to be ninety-nine percent effective?" Seth asked.

Roman went over to Seth and wrapped his arms around Seth. "It's okay baby. You know I've wanted to be father as soon as we got married." Roman pulled back a bit and looked at Seth. "I know you always like to have a plan, but this is God's plan for us. Besides, I heard if you don't take them at the same time everyday, the effectiveness goes down." Roman said and then pulled Seth in for another hug. What Seth didn't know is that Roman replaced Seth's birth control pills with placebos about two months ago. Roman was going to make sure Seth never found out about that.

**5. Teacher**

Roman parked his black BMW outside of the private school his six year old daughter was attending. Roman made sure his ponytail was neat before looking down at his suit. He brushed the imaginary lent off his suit before getting out of the car, leaving his suit jacket in the car. His gold Rolex shined bring in the sun as he walked up to the school to pick up his daughter. He also wanted to meet this new first grade teacher. His daughter spoke highly about him and Roman wanted to lay his own two eyes on this man that had captured daughter's heart. As Roman entered the first grade classroom, he saw his daughter talking to man that was kneeling down next to her. Roman assumed that was the teacher. He was quite young and his hair was two colored. Roman could only see his profile, but the young looked very cute.

"Daddy!" Talia yelled and ran over to Roman. Roman smiled as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Mr. Reigns." Seth called out and Roman looked up at the teacher. From far away he was cute, but from up close he was down right sexy.

"You must be Mr. Rollins. It's nice to meet you." Roman said, showing off his trademark smile.

Seth smiled at the man. "Please call me Seth."

"Then call me Roman." Roman retorted and the chuckled. "Nice hair."

Seth laughed and touched his hair. "Yeah, genetics is something else. I still can't believe this is my natural hair." Seth answered.

"Really." Roman started. "Maybe we can talk more about that over dinner." Roman said, not really caring if he was being too forward. The man in front of his him was too sexy to pass up.

"I'd like that." Seth said with a smile before giving Roman his number. The two men exchanged information before Roman walked out of the classroom with his daughter on his hip.

"Daddy." Talia called out.

"Yes dear." Roman answered, still thinking about her teacher.

"Is Mr. Rollins going to be my new mommy?"

**6. Principal**

"No Seth, stop." Roman said as he took a step back from Seth, who was sitting on the edge of his desk and giving him a smug look.

"Come on Principal Reign." Seth said as he reached out and grabbed Roman's tie and tried to pull him closer. "I want you and I know you want me too." Seth explained.

Roman pushed Seth's hand off of his tie and shook his head. He couldn't deny that he found the boy extremely sexy, but he couldn't act on it. People were already upset that they had chosen a gay man to be the head of an all boys school, he didn't need to add an underage affair to the drama he was already facing. "For Christ sakes Seth, you're sixteen. I can't…I can't risk it. Just come back to me when you're eighteen." Roman said and Seth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But I got all dressed up for you." Seth said and Roman quirked his eyebrow at the comment because was just wearing the normal uniform. Seth smirked as he unbuckled his belt, popped the button on his pants, and then pulled down the zipper. "I even wore these for you." Seth said and hooked his fingers in the purple lace panties he was wearing and pulled them up a bit so Roman could see them.

Roman licked his lips and moved forward. He reached out to run his fingers over the lace. He knew telling the little minx about this kink would come back to bite him in the ass. Roman looked up at Seth and gave him a stern look. "No one can no about this. Tell no one." Roman said in a stern voice and Seth nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to worry. I don't want to ruin my good boy reputation." Seth said before pulling Roman into a kiss. Victory was his.

**7. Fireman**

"Class…this is Lieutenant Reigns." Seth said as he stood up and walked over to Roman. It was career day and Seth had arranged for Roman to come down to the school at the last minute because one of the parents canceled on him. "And he's here to tell all of you about being a fireman." Seth said and looked out at his tenth graders. "I expect all of you to behave."

"What I want to know is how he gets his hair to look so good?" One of the girls in the class asked.

"Forget the hair…do you have a younger brother?" A boy asked and everyone laughed.

"Class." Seth admonished and everyone settled down. "He uses Pantene products and he has plenty of younger cousins that are as cute as he is." Seth answered.

"How do you know all of this Mr. Rollins?" Another student asked and Seth chuckled and before Seth could say anything, Roman spoke.

"Because, he's mine."

**8. Gladiator**

Roman let out a sigh as he collapsed onto his bed. It was times like these when he was thankful that he had his own space away from the others. Roman had just finished in the arena. He had defeated his opponent and was still champion of this house. Roman looked up when he heard the door opening. Roman relaxed when he saw that it was just Seth. Seth walked over to Roman carrying a bowl filled with water and a cloth.

"Does Domina know you are with me?" Roman asked and Seth just smiled at the answer. Roman knew this sneaking around would get them both in big trouble, possible killed. Seth was Domina's personal slave and she wasn't to keen on sharing him with anyone.

"Dominus said you asked for me as your reward for victory in the arena." Seth explained as he dipped the cloth in the water. "Domina was...not pleased." Seth said as reached up to wipe Roman's face.

"She will miss her warming her bed." Roman said, letting Seth wash his face clean of the sands of the arena.

Seth smiled and finished washing Roman's face. Seth leaned up and kissed Roman on the lips. "Tonight, I'll warm yours."

**9. Thighs**

"Oh my thighs." Seth whined as he looked at his naked body in the full length mirror in their bedroom. Seth let his hands graze over his thighs as he turned to his side to get a better look at them.

"They look fine to me." Roman said with a shrug as he came up behind Seth.

"Look, they jiggle." Seth said as he shook his thighs with hands. "Look!"

Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seth and carried him over to the bed. Roman laid Set down and settled between Seth's legs and started to kiss Seth's thigh. "Your thighs are perfect." Roman said. "And they keep me warm when I go to work on you." Roman said before dipping his head down on going to work on Seth.

**10. Hair**

Seth loved Roman's hair. He loved how long it was and how soft it was to the touch. He loved it when Roman wore it up in ponytail or when he wore it down. He loved to grab on it when Roman pleasured him at night. When the treatments started and some Roman's hair started to fall out, Roman was worried that Seth wouldn't find him attractive anymore but Seth loved Roman more than he loved his hair.

**11. Hard**

Seth sighed and flopped back on the bed as he heard the master bathroom door slam shut. Seth waited a few moments before going over to the door and knocking three times. "Roman…"

"Go away Seth." Roman grunted in response and locked the door before Seth could come in.

"Roman, it's okay-" Seth started but Roman cut him off.

"I'm twenty-nine years old…it's not okay." Roman explained.

"Baby, it's just because you drunk a lot at the party." Seth said, trying to create an excuse.

"I only had two beers. I'm not drunk…no where near it." Roman responded and Seth sighed.

"It's okay…a lot of guys can't get hard." Seth started but was immediately cut off.

"Seth, shut up!" Roman yelled.

"Fine!" Seth yelled back. "You can sleep in the bathtub."

**12. Daughters**

"Lelei and Alisi…get back here and let me finish your hair!" Seth yelled as he watched the twins run off. "And where's Talia?" Seth said to himself as he looked around.

A few seconds later, Roman emerged with all three of their daughters. Talia was on his back while the twins were holding on to Roman's legs. Roman laughed and leaned down to kiss Seth on his lips and place his hand on Seth's small baby bump. "Hopefully, this one is a boy."

**13. Proposition**

"Let me get this straight…" Roman said as he looked from Seth to Triple H. "You're guaranteeing us a spot on the roster for as long as we want, millions of dollars, and title shots…and all you want is to fuck _my _Seth every once in a while?" Roman questioned and Triple H nodded.

"Exactly." Hunter answered and before Hunter could say anything else, Roman had jumped across the desk and started to give Hunter the beat down on a lifetime. No one was going to touch Seth except Roman.

**14.** **Arranged **

"I can't believe you're making me marry an alpha I've never even met." Prince Seth said as he looked over at his father, King Hunter. Hunter sighed as he looked at his only omega son.

"The Anoa'i kingdom is large and has many resouces that we need." Hunter explained. "You know about the tensions between us and the Carters. If war starts, then we'll need them on our side."

"Besides Seth." Queen Stephanie started. "The Anoa'i royal family is very nice and they're all very beautiful…both inside and out. You'll have no problem here. We promise. We wouldn't arrange you to be married to a horrible person." Stephanie said before kissing Seth on the forehead.

"I know mama." Seth said and leaned against her as the carriage went on.

"You're going to be fine." Stephanie reassured.

Soon they were outside of the massive Anoa'i castle. Seth looked up and saw the large amount of people waiting for them. "Wow." Seth said quietly as the carriage stopped in front of the castle. Hunter was the first one out of the carriage, followed by Stephanie and then Seth. Seth stood behind his parents as they exchanged pleasantries with King Sika. "King Sika, let me introduce you to my youngest son, Prince Seth." Hunter said and stepped out of the way so Sika could clearly see Seth. Sika smiled and hugged Seth. "Welcome to the family." Sika said and pulled back to look Seth over."Let me introduce my son, Crown Prince Roman." Sika said and Roman came to the front. Seth looked up and was in awe of how attractive the man was. Roman looked at Seth and smiled at him.

"Hello beautiful." Roman said in his gruff, deep voice and when Roman took Seth's hand in his and kissed it, Seth could have just fainted. His mom was right, he was going to be just fine.

**15. Porn**

Seth smiled as he wrote the caption under the photo before posting it to his blog. Seth ran his own porn blog on Tumblr and he loved doing it. Seth had always been an exhibitionist, so he had no problem taking off his clothes. The blog had been noticed by many people in the porn industry and he had gotten calls about doing some things out in LA. Seth wasn't really interested in doing actual porn at the moment, so companies would send him products to use and review.

Roman logged into his Tumblr was delighted to see that his favorite porn blog had posted something new. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was pretty much addicted to the man that went by Tyler Black. Roman was sure that wasn't his real name, but it didn't matter. Roman looked at the picture of Tyler with his lips wrapped around the head of the vibrator. _'They sent this new vibrator for me to try. Wish someone was here to help me use it.' _The caption read and Roman felt a little bold. Roman took a picture of his tattooed covered arm and sent the picture to Seth.

Seth refreshed his page and saw that he had a message. _'I could help you' _the message read and then Seth looked at the picture of the tribal tattoo covered arm. Seth smirked at the pictured and sent the man a message.

Roman opened the message and smiled. _'I'm intrigued. You're arms are so big, I'm curious to see how big you are everywhere else. My Skype name is TylerBlackxoxo…you have thirty minutes.'_

Roman was calling Tyler on Skype within five minutes.

**16. Threesome**

Roman moaned and looked down to watch Seth and Dean suck and lick at his cock. Roman threaded his fingers through their hair as he laid back and just enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving from both men. He was glad Seth had talked him into this.

**17. Spider**

"Seth!" Roman yelled and Seth came running up the steps.

"Yeah, what's up?" Seth asked and Roman turned and pointed to the wall.

"Kill it, now!" Roman yelled as he watched the spider crawl up the wall.

Seth rolled his eyes and took of his shoe and hit the spider with the shoe. Seth watched as the dead spider hit the floor and then looked over at Roman. "If only the guys knew about this."

"You better not tell anybody about this."

**18. Scandal**

"This just in…President Reigns has been cited in the recent investigation of a prostitution ring. The owner of the brothel says that President Reigns comes to the brothel often and request the services of prostitute Tyler Black. We will report more on this story as more details emerge.

Roman grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Seth pulled Roman into his embrace and looked down at Roman. "What will you do?" Seth asked and looked down at Roman. Roman smirked and looked up at Seth.

"Don't worry, I always have a plan."

**19. Shopping**

"What are we doing in here Roman?" Seth asked as they walked into the jewelry store.

"You'll see." Roman said before a sales associate came over and had both of men sit down at the counter. The woman pulled out a couple of rings and Seth gasped.

"Are these-." Seth started but Roman cut him off.

"I figured it was better to have you pick out your own engagement ring."

**20. Bruise**

"I'm sorry I hit you too hard earlier." Seth said as he rubbed some healing salve on Roman's back. "I thought I had better control of the chair but it slipped…you're going to have bruises." Seth said as he continued to rub Roman's back. "I hate this storyline. I hate hurting you."

Roman looked back at Seth and kissed him. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. It's nothing I can't handle."

Seth nodded and sighed. "I don't know if I can handle seeing the bruises."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
